Light World 2: Terra Nova
by PerseusPotter12
Summary: For a month they've been living in 85 Million B.C., with Terra Novians, the Sixers or alone. They don't know they came together. Now they have to find each other and get back to 2707 before all their friends are killed by a mysterious group that caused them to be sent away. Was it an accident that they came to 85 Million or is something else in the works? What is the Truth?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 2: Terra Nova**

Chapter 1:

**Elaina's POV**

Wind whistled through my hair. I paused and looked over the tropical scenery. It was breathtaking every time I glanced at it. Dinosaurs roamed around in the forest floor and roared. Few of them ever even hit out sturdy tree. Tyrannosaurs Rex's seemed to be a problem though. They were fighters. It'd been a month now, I was living with the sixers in their canopy hide outs. We had to move quite regularly. Luke and I had given up hope and knew we were the only ones left here. Lucas and Mira decided to help us get back to our time, in assurance that they could come with us. We solemnly agreed to it and they believed we were married. It was hard to keep that up, we both of us actually being married. Regularly we took trips to the Terra Nova colony and learned their moves. They were stealthy and greedy. I didn't trust them. The sun was just starting to rise. I rubbed my thumb over my ring and looked at my skin. I could end my life right now by dropping my ring to the ground. The sun would burn me to ashes. I thought about Bonnie. She had made this ring for me. I owed her so much for that. I could have died when I turned into a vampire. I didn't know what happened to the others, but I knew they must have been going through hell up in 2707.

"Hey," Mira walked out and greeted me.

"Hi," I said looking at her.

"That's a pretty ring, is that your wedding ring?" she asked.

I looked at my ring.

"This one is a family heirloom, this one is a wedding ring." I clarified between my two rings.

She nodded.

"Were you ever married?" I asked.

"Once, a long time ago. Or a long time from now." she said.

"Any family?"

"A daughter. In 2149." Mira looked down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Is that why you all want to leave?" I asked.

"We were suppose to months ago. But Terra Nova destroyed our chances at that with their whole we need to save the earth here policy. We couldn't get back out because they thought we're the enemy." Mira said.

"I hate those people." I gripped fence keeping us from falling down.

"So do we. We're going out to scout the fence later if you and Luke want to come." She offered.

"Sure," I said.

**Annie's POV**

I heard a knock on my door. I yawned and rolled over off of my bed. I got up and walked out of my bedroom. General Taylor, the leader of Terra Nova, had been nice enough to give me a house that would have gone to some of the people from the eleventh pilgrimage, that never happened. It felt like a ghost's house most of the time.

"Coming!" I shouted.

I slipped a robe on and walked through the kitchen. I opened the door and found Elizabeth and Jim Shannon standing outside.

"Hi," I said. "What's up?"

"Can you watch the kids tonight? We have to run to a outpost for medical evaluations, so that means Jim is my protection detail." Elizabeth said.

"Uh-sure," I smiled. "What time do you need me by?" I asked.

"Can you drop by around five?" Jim asked.

I looked at my watch. It was almost one now. I nodded.

"Sounds great, I'll be there." I said.

"Thanks," Elizabeth hugged me.

I wiped sweat off my forehead and shut the door. It was getting hotter with summer starting. I panted and turned on a strange looking fan. Then I walked into the bathroom and took a cold shower. It felt great. This place was definitely my home now. I was alone here in 85 Million B.C. I didn't think anyone came with me. I was alone in all of this and all I had from my past was my phone, the Petrova Book, a family photo I carried, two guns and my old clothes. It wasn't much, but it was my reminder of 2707. That it was real and it happened. I also took note of writing my adventures down, starting with the plane ride with Luke on that fateful evening. Everything was changing and I didn't like it. I wished life was simple again like it was back then. When we lived in New America, well I only got to see if for a few months. But it was still home. Plus I had kids. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I walked into my bedroom and opened the top drawer. I pulled out the picture of Luke, Joshua, Carolina and me. Connected to it was a picture of Ingrid, Derek, Nathan, Clay, Quinn, and Rhetta. These people were my family now. Nathan had died years back, and Derek and Ingrid were living on and island. Josh and Carolina always thought it was strange that they had a brother and relation to Ingrid and the others. We hadn't seen Ingrid or Derek in eleven years. We couldn't risk going to the island. I took my towel off and put on some new clothes. Then I walked into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup.

**Allison Carter's POV**

Clay and Myka were out hunting for food. I yawned and poured over the files on the computer of the station. I didn't know where we were. I couldn't find a single map on this thing. All I could find was several reports of a biological outbreak that had happened here almost a year ago. It was cleared out but this station wasn't used again after that. Terra Nova existed miles and miles and miles away. It was somewhere in the center of Pangaea.

"Ally?" Myka walked in.

I turned to her. They were both covered in mud and soot. I saw blood trickle from Clay's arm. I walked over and led him to the medical room we found. Myka walked behind it and rinsed off. They laid down fish, berries and some vegetables we knew were safe. I washed Clay's arm off.

"I hope nothing smells this," I said.

"Me either," Clay smiled.

I wrapped his arm up and he thanked me. He walked back to Myka and used the other shower to wash off. I took the food and walked it to the computer room. I laid it on an empty table and sighed. This was going to be another one of those days. The three of us were stuck in who knows what time, and we had no idea what happened to our friends. We were alone the three of us. We had to find a way back, but there wasn't enough things here to help us. We'd have to disrupt history and find Terra Nova. We just had to figure out where it was…


	2. Chapter 2: Did I Just See Annie

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 2: Terra Nova**

Chapter 2:

**Elaina's POV**

Luke pulled his back pack over his shoulder. I sighed and jumped down to the forest floor. Luke took the elevator down and we walked over to the area where the cars were. Lucas and Mira were packing the car so they didn't notice me take the makeshift elevator down. They used a system of ropes and pulleys to work it. It was incredible. I threw my bag into the trunk and hopped into the backseat with Luke. Mira and Lucas secured the vehicle and we took off.

"Got any good music?" I asked.

They looked at us confused.

"Guess that's just something from our time." I frowned.

Mira and Lucas whispered, "Music in a car?"

We took off into the jungle. I looked at the colors and dinosaurs fly by. We bumped up into the air and flew into a puddle of water. It splashed into the seat and got us wet. I complained to Luke and wiped myself off with a jacket. I threw it to the ground and looked at Luke. He was laughing at me. I punched him and he laughed harder. Mira met my eyes and I looked away. We turned onto a trail and I saw the gates of Terra Nova in the distance. It seemed so cruel and evil. It was fenced off and guarded with weapons. We reared to the back and I saw the large orchid gardens. We stopped the car and got out. Mira and Lucas stayed behind. Luke and I walked into the fence and entered the gardens. I put my hair up in a ponytail and Luke covered his face with a hat. We walked through the trees and entered the main part of the colony.

"Annie is watching the kids," a man told another man.

"So you'll go check out those hurt at Station 6." The man asked.

I watched them. I looked through the crowd and I felt something familiar. Something wasn't right here. I looked through the crowds. I saw a blonde haired woman with a dark haired woman. There were three kids with the dark haired woman. I looked hard and focused. It was almost like Annie. But it couldn't be Annie. They parted away and I started to walk toward Annie.

"Excuse me," the man who had been talking walked up to me.

"What?" I spun around.

"I don't recognize you, what pilgramige did you come on?" he asked.

"The tenth." I said.

"Is that so?" he asked.

I looked deep into his eyes. He became still.

"You remember me, right? I came through and you helped me when my house had a leak." I said.

"Yes, I remember." He said not blinking.

It was a piece of cake getting people to believe me while I was a vampire.

"Do you know Annie Conard?" I asked.

"No." he said.

I nodded and let him go.

"Take care," he said.

"I will." I smiled.

Luke and I walked through the crowd and looked around. I listened in for news and didn't hear anything. They weren't planning anything today besides a medical visit. We walked through the orchid gardens again.

"It's amazing how you can do that" Luke said.

"I know." I said.

We crawled under the fence and walked to the car.

"Any news" Lucas asked.

"Nothing. Just a few people going to a station for a medical checkup in station 6." I said.

"Sounds like we figured out our start." Lucas asked.

"How do you mean?" Luke asked.

"The Phoenix Group killed everyone in Stations 6, 7 and 8." Mira said.

"Oh," I said.

"Let's go pay them a visit." Lucas said.

We got back into the vehicle and drove off.

**Annie Conard's POV**

"We should be home by eight tomorrow." Elizabeth said.

"Okay." I smiled.

I took Josh, Zoey and Maddy back to the Shannon house. I missed home and seeing them made it hurt even more. I smiled though. I always had to smile. When I walked into their house the sun was already starting to set. It set early now a days. It was almost five thirty. We walked into their living room and I felt my family picture in my pocket. Zoey sat next to me on their couch.

"Annie, can you tell us about your life?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know to." Josh said.

"Josh, Zoey. That's rude." Maddy said.

"I don't mind." I said.

"Tell us!" Zoey giggled.

"Well….I worked for the CIA. I was on a mission and I got on a plane headed back to Washington D.C…that's when my life changed. I met my husband Luke Conard. We were headed back and when we landed in Oklahoma City…we found out a plague had spread." I went on.

The kids looked at me confused. I cried at some parts and they cried with me. I told them our pain and struggles. By the end of the story…Josh was even crying.

"How will you get back?" Maddy asked.

"I don't know." I said.

They hugged me and I felt a little happier.


	3. Chapter 3: Mira in 2145

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 2: Terra Nova**

Chapter 3:

**Mira's POV (2145)**

"Get our of here you scum," A guard threw me out of Golad Prison.

I gasped for breath and he threw me a Air Breather. I strapped it to my face and breathed in the filtered air. I laid on the ground breathing in air. I cried and looked up at the dusty dark skies. I heard the sound of tires squealing. I pushed myself up and looked over. I saw a group of men being pulled into the prison. The door opened and they shoved the man inside. I stumbled past a group of armed soldiers and walked away from Golad Prison.

"Mira," a woman screamed at me.

I looked over and coughed.

"Mommy," my daughter Sienna ran over to me.

I hugged her and cried. Sienna wiped tears out of her eyes and looked back at the woman who had been taking care of her for the past few years. I was in Golad Prison because I was part of a group trying to take the world back over. When armed soldiers came into the picture I was arrested and thrown into prison for years. Now that I was free, I had nothing, however. The woman turned and walked away. I thanked her deep down. Because of her my daughter and I were now together again. However we had nothing.

"Did you hear?" Sienna asked.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"They found a place for us all to go. It's called Terra Nova." She said.

"Terra Nova?" I asked.

"Yes. It's a place where the dinosaurs are!" Sienna was excited.

"Honey, we couldn't afford that." I wiped a tear from my eye.

It pained me to see the excitement come out of her eyes. She looked down and nodded.

"Okay…" she said.

"Are you okay? How have you been?" I ran my hand through her hair.

"Fine. I'm a little hungry though." She said.

"Well let's see if we can find any food." I said.

I took her hand in mine and we walked out of Golad Prison.

**Jim Shannon's POV (Before They Left)**

"Mom, dad, Annie is here." Josh called from inside the house.

Elizabeth and I walked into the house and saw Annie smiling from the front door. I smiled and Elizabeth hugged her.

"We should be back tomorrow." I said.

"Okay," Annie said.

"We made the bed up in our room if you want to sleep here tonight." Elizabeth said.

"Mom, we can take care of ourselves." Josh said.

"I know that, I need you all to be looked after now though," She said.

"It'll be fun," Annie said.

"Loads," Josh walked into his room.

"Josh! Get back in here and apologize." I yelled.

"Sorry," Josh stuck his head out.

"It's fine," Annie laughed.

"Alright, let's get going." I grabbed my bag.

Elizabeth grabbed hers and her medical kit and we started out.

"Can we walk them to the gate?" Zoe asked.

"Sure," Annie said.

"Yay!" Zoe said.

Annie picked up Zoe and Josh and Maddy followed us all outside. We walked through the humid air back to the gate. Elizabeth handed the key to the house over and we walked through the Market place. Zoe told Annie where she went to school and where she scrapped her knee last week. Elizabeth and I laughed. Annie let Zoe down as we got near the gate and we hugged. I walked to Commander Taylor and told him I was leaving.

"Annie is watching the kids." I said.

"Alright." He said.

"We'll be off then," I walked off.

I turned around and saw a brown haired woman ask another man if he knew Annie Conard. The man said no and he started asking her questions. She looked at me and then told the man she came over on the tenth. I tried to place her face and looked behind her. It looked like Annie's Husband Luke. My eyes grew big and I stated to call for him when they vanished into the crowd. I looked for them and couldn't find them.

"What are you looking for?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing, just thought I saw someone." I said.

"Alright, let's go." She said.

I hopped into the rover and the guards rose the gate up. We took off for the first outpost. I tried not to think about the last time we were there. Elizabeth had lost her memory and Commander Taylor had tried to kill me. He thought he was back in the war. But it was just a small virus that had been contained to there. Luckily we found out that my cold had been the cure. I turned off into the jungle and prayed things would be better there now. It gave me shivers just thinking about it.


	4. Chapter 4: Outpost 6

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 2: Terra Nova**

Chapter 4:

**Mira's POV (2145)**

We'd been out here for months. Now it was just me and my daughter against the world. Sienna was getting older and much skinnier. She needed food and I couldn't provide for her. We'd been living on the streets for months. She was started to grow cold and hate the world. Though she was still a little girl that I knew and love. I hated that this world was dying. Earth was on it's last breath. It would only last for around another few years and then give out. We were already pushing it as far as we could.

"Are we going to die mommy?" Sienna asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Because we don't have any where to go." She said.

"It's okay." I yawned.

I heard her yawn and she fell asleep. I started to close my eyes and felt someone grab me. I opened my eyes and saw Sienna being dragged away. I screamed and called for help. No one was coming though. People died in the streets all the time. No one cared.

"Help! They are taking my daughter!" I screamed.

"Shut up!" someone called from above.

I cried and felt myself being taken away. I was hit and knocked out.

**Jim Shannon's POV (Present Day)**

We pulled up to Outpost 6. I looked around and saw birds fly above the tree line. Elizabeth looked around the rover and got out of it. I listened for any noise and didn't hear anything. We walked to the gate and found it un locked. I raised my gun and looked at Elizabeth. This gate was suppose to be locked at all times. We walked through the fence and shut the gate behind us. I breathed out and unlocked the door to the inside. I went inside first and looked around. I looked left and then right. I didn't see anything. No one was here. Outside I heard tires squeal. Elizabeth jumped behind me and shut the door.

"Sixers," she said.

"God," I sighed.

I looked through the window and saw several people get out of the rover. Lucas and Mira and two other people. I couldn't see the man but the woman was from inside Terra Nova. She was the one who had made eye contact with me. I ducked low and nodded for Elizabeth to go into the other room. She ran to the computer room and typed in several codes.

"Terra Nova, Outpost 6 is under duress. We need immediate help." She said.

I looked out the window and saw the sixers get their bags together. They were preparing to come inside. I typed in a code and locked the doors. I heard a cough come from the back of the outpost and thought it was Elizabeth. I looked through the windows more hoping to get a better view.

"Who are you?" someone asked.

I spun around and saw a man in his early thirties with a fair amount of facial hair on his face. He looked like he had been here for around a month. I looked into the computer room and saw Elizabeth being held at gun point.

"Listen we're from Terra Nova. Are you all stationed here?" I asked.

"You're from Terra Nova?" one of the woman holding Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Clay, they're the good guys from this time." The same woman said.

"I don't care, we don't know if we can trust them Myka." Clay said.

"You can, it's the people outside we need to worry about." I said.

Clay looked outside and motioned for Myka to come over. Myka looked outside and her eyes grew wide.

"They killed the people here." She said.

"Oh god," Elizabeth said.

"How long have you all been here?" I asked.

"About a month, since we ended up here." Clay said.

"A month…then. Are you from 2707?" I asked.

Clay looked at his friends and then back to me. They all had a wirey look about them. They were rather skinny as well. They hadn't been eating properly.

"Yes." Myka said. "We're from 2707."

"We have a lot to catch up on." I said.

"Let's worry about this later. We need to focus on the four people headed in here to kill us." Clay said.

"Agreed." I said.

I looked at Elizabeth. They let her go and we all walked to the door. Clay and I looked outside and saw Lucas, Mira and the woman walking forward. Clay's body froze and he gasped.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle For Oupost 6

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 2: Terra Nova**

Chapter 5:

**Mira's POV (2145)**

When I woke up I was tied to a chair. I looked around the poorly lit room and saw dark figures in the distance.

"Where is my daughter! I screamed.

"All in good time," a man said.

He walked out of the darkness and sat in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Michael." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We need your help in a much bigger picture." He said.

"Who is we?" I asked.

"We are the Phoenix Group, at least that's what we pose at. We need you to join the Phoenix Group and go back to Terra Nova." A woman said.

"Why would I help you?" I asked.

"Because the real Phoenix Group has your daughter." Another woman walked out.

"You could have been more suddenly Katherine." A red haired girl said.

"Would you like to try Tessa?" Katherine said.

"Sorry, I'm just saying." Tessa said.

"We need you to go back and when the time is right we need you to send Jim Shannon and Annie Walker back to 2707." Katherine said.

"2707?" I asked. "The Earth won't make it that long."

"Oh but it will. In a few years America will be taken over and a new nation will rise and a new one after that." Michael said.

"So we need your help to fix everything." Tessa said.

"Fine. I will. What do I need to do." I asked.

"You will join the Phoenix Group and they will offer you riches. You will accept and go back in time. You will never speak a word of this to anyone. Bonnie will give you a pack of dust that you will throw at the ground and saw I rebuke you to the future." Michael said.

The girl he called Bonnie walked forward and handed me a small bag. I tied it around my neck and he gave me a few necklaces to cover it.

"Thank you, trust me. You will be saving the world." bonnie said.

"I just want my daughter back." I said.

"You will see her again. Trust me. Never loose hope." Michael said.

I looked down and grabbed the bag around my neck.

**Jim Shannon's POV (Present Day)**

Clay and Myka grabbed two guns and prepared for battle. I looked outside and saw Mira looking straight on at me. I ducked and slowly turned the door. Clay aimed his gun and I threw the door open. He let a bullet rip and it hit right in front of Mira's legs. She jumped and ran behind the car. I saw a swift movement and the door was being pried open. I sent a bullet out and it hit the girl from the Market place. She screamed and ran back. I saw a blonde haired boy whose face was covered by a hoodie shoot. I ducked and shut the door.

"Elaina is out there." Clay said.

"Another one?" I asked.

"I think I see Luke too!" Myka said.

"Let's go get them!" Allison said.

"You can't just leave!" I said.

"The sixers are dangerous. They've probably filled your friends with lies." Elizabeth said.

"Yes." I said.

"What do we do then?" Allison asked.

"We try to reason with them. If they know you all know each other then they will try to ransom them. They seem safe for now." I said.

"So we just let them go?" Clay asked.

"We have to for now. We'll get them back though." I said.

There was a sudden roar from the distance. Obviously a dinosaur had heard our gun fire. I heard a door shut close and they send a ray of gun fire at the window. Glass broke above us and it blew onto the floor. I ducked and crawled to the side of the door. The roars got louder and I heard a rover start off. I looked up and saw the sixers speed off into the jungle followed by the stomping of a dinosaur's feet.

"Well it looks like we're safe now, so let's talk." Clay said.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6: You Need to see Annie

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 2: Terra Nova**

Chapter 6:

**Mira's POV (2145)**

After talking with the fake Phoenix Group, they dropped me off outside of the real phoenix group. I looked up at the large dome and secured my breather that filtered the air that I breathed in with fresh air. 2145 was full of horrible air and decay. I walked inside the dome and looked at the armed soldiers everywhere. They had pictures of phoenixes on their uniform.

"State your business," they walked toward me.

I looked up and saw men aiming guns at me. I held up my hands.

"I believe you have my daughter and your boss wants to talk to me." I said.

"You Mira?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

He led me inside and I looked around. I walked up a large staircase to the second story. I looked around the dome. I saw the solider take off his breather and I did the same. I breathed in the fresh air that was filtered into the dome. I looked around and saw rovers and armed men everywhere. It looked like they were preparing for something big. I didn't like any of this.

"Mira," a man said.

"I'm the leader of the Phoenix Group, Lucas Taylor hired me. I believe you are fit for this job."

"And what job would that be?" I asked.

"The sixth pilgrimage will leave in two days. We have gotten you on board with the pilgrimage and need your help. We need you to go to Terra Nova and work with Lucas on taking down Terra Nova and linking us with them. Then we can strip Terra Nova for all it's worth and use it to make us rich."

"Why should I help you?" I asked.

"Because if you succeed, Then you can return here in riches and see your daughter Sienna again." He said.

"Fine," I said.

"Good, good." he nodded.

"Can I see my daughter again." I begged.

"Guards, take her to her daughter. Give her a few minutes." He said.

A pair of guards lifted me up and walked me down a flight of stairs to the floor of the dome. Smoke rose from the filtering machines and made the air foggy. I blew it away and saw a small room with a broken light above it. They opened the door and I found Sienna sitting on an old bed. I ran to her and hugged her.

"Mommy!" she cried.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay." I said.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"I'm going to have to go back to Terra Nova, but when I get back I'll be able to get us a house in the safe zones." I said.

"But, where will I go?" she cried.

"Youll stay right here where it's safe." I said.

"I want to go with you." She said.

"That's enough. We need to get you ready to move." a guard said.

"Please, just a few more mintues." I begged.

"No," he lifted me up.

"I love you, remember that I love you. Be safe and I'll see you soon!" I screamed at Sienna crying.

Sienna ran to the door as it shut on her. She banged on it and I heard her cry. I fell to the ground and bawled. The guard nudged me. I looked up with hurt eyes. These people were monsters. I didn't want anything to do with them. But I had to. I'd do anything for my daughter. Even if that means helping these monsters take the only good place left in the world over. I'd have to go to 85 Million B.C…

After two days I was pushed into HopePlaza, the station in Chicago that led us to Terra Nova. I saw a few people form the Phoenix Group nod to me. We would blend in and then eventually meet up with Lucas and attack Terra Nova. I held my breath as we walked through the portal. When we came through the other side I saw a dense jungle. The air in my lungs burned. I coughed for air and a woman ran to me.

"It's okay, breath." she said.

I breathed out and sighed. A man walked over to me. He helped me up.

"Hi there, I'm Nathanial Taylor, Welcome to Terra Nova." He said.

I looked up and saw the face of my future enemy. He seemed nice enough. But looks could be deceiving.

**Jim Shannon's POV (Present)**

I walked into the main room of the outpost and leaned against a wall. Clay, Myka and Allison all walked over to the chairs and sat down. I saw Elizabeth jump up on a table near me and sigh.

"Who all is here?" Myka asked.

"As far as I know, you three, Annie and if you really did see Luke and Elaina…then them too. I'm fairly certain you all are the only ones." I told them.

"So Annie is with you?" Clay asked.

"Yes, she's actually watching after our kids. She stumbled into Terra Nova after a dinosaur tried to kill her." Elizabeth said.

"And these sixers? Who are they?" Allison asked.

"The sixers came to Terra Nova during the sixth pilgrimage. They seemed normal until one day when they went crazy and attacked. Soon they left Terra Nova and ran into the jungle. They've established a mobile colony somewhere and have teamed up with Lucas Taylor, the son of our leader at Terra Nova. Lucas is basically a huge nut job. He's convinced these people that we are the bad ones." I said.

"So stay away from the sixers, got it." Myka said.

"Well we can't stay away. They have Luke and Elaina." Allison said.

"Then we need to go get them. Tell us where they are and we'll go." Clay stood up.

"No, I'm not letting you go after the sixers." I said.

"I didn't ask for your permission." Clay walked to me.

"I don't care, you aren't going. This is our territory and our time. You people are from a place millions of years away. Okay? This jungle is filled with dinosaurs and birds. They will eat you without hesitation. You don't know a thing." I said.

"Well we seemed to have made it this far, and it's not like your people at this station did any better." Clay said.

"They were killed, murdered!" I yelled.

"Proves you people aren't any better!" Clay raised his voice.

"Enough!" Elizabeth said. "Jim, I hate to say it but I think he's right. They need to get their friends before Lucas and Mira corrupt them more. But I will say this. Annie is so worried about everyone. Before you leave, come back to Terra Nova. See Annie. Take a nap, get some food and weapons and a rover."

"Fine." Clay walked away from me.

"Sounds great to me, medical beds aren't exactly made for comfort." Allison said.

"I know," Elizabeth laughed.

"You'd think they would be though? Right? We ordered new ones just for the comfort in Eureka."

"You're a doctor?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I was the director of medicine in Eureka and the director of Global Dynamics." She said.

They started to talk as they packed up the gear. Soon we would be back in Terra Nova.


	7. Chapter 7: Vampire Drunk

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 2: Terra Nova**

Chapter 7:

**Clay Norman's POV **

We got into the Shannon's rover and hopped into the back. I looked outside and saw it was getting dark. Jim said we would be back to Terra Nova in a few hours. I sighed and looked around. This was the place that had kept us alive for nearly a month. I just hoped Quinn wasn't out here by herself. I didn't think she could take it. Then again, I had a knack for underestimating her. She was always proving me up.

"Excited to see Annie?" Allison asked.

"I guess," I shrugged.

"What's that mean." Myka asked.

"Well, we revolve our lives around Luke and Annie. I mean they aren't gods. I get they are pretty great but I really don't see the whole Luke thing. I wish he could just go back with Ingrid. They were so much happier. Annie and Luke, it just feels strange. You know? I don't know though. I'm just a little confused. I feel like the YouTube community just takes over everything else. No one even talks about Serena, Dan, Nate, Blair or Chuck. I mean what about Rachel and Joey or Matthew and Danielle. They are just absent from our lives. Then we have to worry about Luke and Annie and their kids. I love them, but sometimes I just wish we got a chance to shine." I said.

"Luke is your dad though." Allison said.

"No he isn't. My dad died in the 21st Century. Luke is just a figure head. He saved my life a few times but over the years, he drones out." I said.

"You know, I get your point. It's always about Luke and Annie. Or Luke and Ingrid or something big." Myka said.

"Myka!" Allison said. "I cannot believe either of you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Luke and Ingrid treated you like family. They still do. Luke talks about you all the time and Annie even is thinking of you as family. You even named your daughter after Ingrid for Christ sakes." Allison said.

I looked out the window, "I guess things change."

"Is everything okay?" Elizabeth looked back as we drove through the jungle.

"Peachy," I said quietly.

**Luke's POV**

Mira and Lucas sped away from the T-Rex. It roared and sped after us as well. They swerved behind a tree and I heard it snap. Elaina and I looked behind us and saw the tree had been demolished by the dinosaur. Elaina held my hand and looked back out. I didn't know what to do. This thing was chasing after us. I looked around and found a sonic cannon on the floor boards.

"Tear out the back window." I yelled at Elaina.

"What! Are you crazy?" she asked.

"Just do it!" I screamed.

She looked at me and then turned to the window. She grabbed the metal barring and ripped. The bars broke in half like pencils and fell to the ground. I saw Mira look at Elaina amazingly. I took out the cannon and aimed it at the T-Rex. I hit fire and it send a loud sonic boom out of the rover. We flung forward and hit the metal roof. I saw the T-Rex fall to the ground.

"Great job," Lucas said.

"Thanks," I said.

We sped off toward the sixer camp. Soon I saw it's encroaching lights from the rover. We rolled to a stop and hopped out. Elaina and I ran to the elevator and rode up. I looked down and saw Mira and Lucas talking and laughing. Once we were to the camp I walk to the small food area with Elaina. She scrimmaged around and pulled out some cheese and bread. I ate it graciously and coughed. It was hot up in the canopy. Elaina got back up and looked for something else.

"What are you digging for?" I asked.

"Something to drink. I'm thirsty." She said.

I watched her hands dance through the crates with her vampire speed. I leaned back and breathed in the jungle air. This place was definitely relaxing when the dinosaurs weren't trying to eat you.

Elaina pulled out a jug of something and brought it over. She popped the lid and breathed it in. The smell of bourbon wafted over to me. Elaina took a sip and smiled. She handed it over and I guzzled it down. I needed the alcohol.

"Elaina," I said.

"Yes Luke?" she looked at me with buzzed eyes.

"Why are our lives so screwed up?" I asked.

"I think we're cursed." She said.

"Good point." I poured more alcohol down my throat.

I felt the buzz soon enough. It was like my body wasn't mine. I looked at Elaina and saw her eyes disoriented as well. Suddenly I felt myself slip. I knew I wasn't myself. I felt angry and lustful. I looked at Elaina and cleared all the stuff off the table. I leaned over and kissed her. She pushed me onto the table and kissed my bottom lip. I wasn't even thinking. Annie wasn't here in 85 Million B.C. What would she care. It was before I met her.

"Should we do this here?" I asked.

"You tell me?" she said.

I took her shirt off and kissed her collar bone. She wrapped her legs around me and kissed me again. She pushed me down and I saw veins pop up around her eyes. Her pupils grew small and she smiled. Soon fangs began to grow.

"Let's go to our room." She said.

We ran to our bedroom and I shed my shirt along the way. I threw it over the balcony and I saw Mira and Lucas look up at us. The shirt landed in front of them. Elaina threw me onto the bed an smiled. She locked the door and shut all the windows. She lit a torch and used her speed to run to me.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked.

"Hell yes." I said.


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion, As Usual

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 2: Terra Nova**

Chapter 8:

**Annie Conard's POV **

It was nearing five in the morning. I yawned and woke myself up. I had to have the kids at school in two hours. I couldn't sleep though. I was too energetic for sleep. So instead, I walked outside and started doing jumping jacks. Soon I was a little more tired and forty minutes had passed.

"Annie," Zoey walked outside.

"Yes?" I asked,

"What's that noise?" she asked.

"What noise?" I asked.

I listened and heard a roar in the distance. It was sixers. They were headed to Terra Nova.

"Honey, be quiet. Follow me." I picked her up and ran inside.

"Maddy, Josh! Wake up!" I yelled.

The teenagers ran out of their rooms and into the living room.

"What is it?" Maddy asked.

"Sixers. They're coming this way." I said.

They too could hear the distant roar of a rover.

"Let's go get Taylor," Josh said.

"I need one of you to look after Zoey." I said.

"I'll do it," Maddy said.

I nodded, "Stay hidden."

"We will." Maddy ran to her bedroom and I saw them crawl under the bed.

"Come on," I said.

Josh and I ran outside and darted for Taylor's office. I ran up the staircase and saw the soldiers of Terra Nova look at the two of us curiously.

"Annie," Taylor stood up from his desk.

"Nathanial Taylor, there are sixers headed this way," I gasped.

"Sixers? Where?" he asked.

"We heard them outside the perimeter fence." Josh said.

Taylor ran to the window and looked out. I looked out with him and saw the dust trail fly up behind the rover. They were traveling at break neck speed.

"To positions!" he screamed at his men.

The soldiers all ran to the fence and aimed their guns at the encroaching sixer vehicles. I watched from the window as their dust trailed up behind them. Josh panted from our running. I glanced at him and shook my head.

"Why does everything happen to me," I shook my head.

Josh smiled, "They've been trying to kill us for quite some time."

"That's reassuring." I said.

We watched as the vehicles rushed to us. I walked outside and saw the soldiers aim their guns. The gate was raised and they were in full sight. I heard a roar from the jungle. The cool humid air blew through my hair. I pushed it away from my eyes and walked to the railing with Taylor. Josh appeared by my side and looked out. Something didn't feel right. If it were the sixers, why hadn't they attacked us yet? They should have been shooting since the moment they appeared outside of the gate, shouldn't they? It seemed likely. But they weren't doing anything. They were just driving at us. They grew closer. The soldiers slipped away from the main entrance but held their positions. I watched as the rover blew past the gates and slammed to a stop just in front of us. Steam and dust flow up around the silent rover. A cough broke the silence.

"Surround them," Taylor barked.

We all walked to the rover and I was handed a gun. Josh was too. We walked to the rover and looked around. I held my gun steady and told Josh to aim his at the rover, but not to shoot until we knew they were a threat. I heard whispers inside and a laugh. Someone else talked. I tried to look through but couldn't see.

"…She's outside." A muffled voice said.

"Then why are they aiming at us?" another one said.

"Protocol." A voice said.

I thought. The voices sounded far off but familiar. I stood in front of the door.

"Get out of the vehicle." Taylor said.

"Don't shoot us," a woman said.

"Now!" Taylor barked to the vehicle.

The door slowly slid open and figures emerged from the smoke and exhaust. I looked through and saw Elizabeth and Jim get out. Josh ran to his parents and hugged them. They walked over to me and looked back at the rover. Another three people got out of the car. I dropped my gun and raced forward.

"Clay," I hugged him.

"Hey, Annie. How've you been?" He asked.

"Allison, Myka!" I had tears in my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: Purgatory

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 2: Terra Nova**

Chapter 9:

**Luke Conard's POV **

I moaned and Elaina slipped off of me. I smiled at her and breathed out heavily. I let myself go and then slipped my clothes back on. Elaina looked at me and had a tint of gilt in her eyes. I walked over and kissed her. She kissed me back. We were still wasted beyond belief. I laughed loudly and Elaina smiled again.

"Round two?" She asked.

She'd only just put back on her clothes. She bit her lip and looked at me. I nodded and she sped to me. She ripped my shirt off and I saw the veins pop up around her eyes. She smiled and we went at it again. Not caring how loud we were to the other sixers. We were separated from their ways.

**Annie's POV**

"I don't understand, I thought I was the only one left." I said.

"We thought the same thing." Clay said.

"How long have you been here?" Myka asked.

"About a month," I said. "and you?"

"Exactly the same." Allison said.

"Do you think anyone else is here?" I asked.

"I have no clue, you're the first we've seen." Clay said softly.

"An anomaly registered six places. So my guess is six of you came back." Maddie appeared.

"I thought I told you to stay back with Zoey?!" I asked.

"Skye came by and took over,." she said.

"Okay," I rolled my eyes.

"So there are six of us here?" I asked.

"But why us?" Myka asked.

"What makes us special?" Clay asked.

"Tell us about the future again?" Jim asked.

"Well it all started in 2012, a plague started and Ingrid was looking for her mother in 2015. Her mom was working with some secret organization. We have no clue what that's about." I said.

"Ingrid found all of us and took us with her on a ship that was above Earth for seven hundred years. We came back in 2695, and fought a battle…Ingrid…Said something about seven being the key. I don't remember when…but She said there were seven of us." Allison said.

"So whoever sent us back…thinks us six are the last ones." I said.

"This future sounds complicated." Taylor said.

"You have literally no clue, it sucks." Myka said.

"It's been hard," Allison said.

"Well where are the others?" I asked.

"We…we think Luke and Elaina are here…" Myka said.

"L…luke?" I stuttered.

I saw our children and Luke in Eureka. Suddenly everything slipped away from me and I saw back:

_I was standing in the middle of Main Street. To my right was Café Diem. Jack Carter and Allison Carter walked into the sheriff's station and kids ran across the street. A car honked and I moved over. There was a weird light above Eureka. I looked at it and looked away. I entered Café Diem and looked around. It was practically empty._

_"Hello? Chuck Bass?" I asked for the current owner of café diem. _

_"Hello Annie." a friendly voice called._

_"Uh, Hi." I turned to a salty peppered haired man with an Oklahoma University Shirt. _

_I looked at him confused._

_"I'm Earl." He said._

_"Earl? Where are you from Earl? Oklahoma City?" I asked. "Because that's gone." I said. "and you didn't come with us to the future."_

_"That's true, I am an angel. I've been keeping up with all of you since this started. Even in the Matrix I kept up with you." He said._

_"Where are we? Why is Eureka so weird?" I asked._

_"This is a purgatory. I needed to talk to you." He said._

_"Why me?" I asked._

_"The future is in danger, the final battle is coming. I know you've figured out about the chosen seven. Someone in the future got it wrong. They didn't know that there have already been two chosen ones."_

_"So Ingrid…but who else?" I asked._

_"Grace Hanadarko, Clay's Aunt." He said._

_"Why her? She wasn't even a part of this." I said._

_"She's been a part of this for much longer than any of you." He said._

_"How so?" I asked._

_I saw Grace sitting in a warehouse with a stack of mail. She threw a cigarette in some powder and blew herself and the darkness of Oklahoma City up. _

_"She defeated Darkness in Oklahoma City in 2010. So none of you figured out she was a part of this. Except Luke…" Earl said._

_Suddenly there was a flash of light. I looked over and saw a shirtless Luke standing in the doorway. He looked around and saw me._

_"Annie!" he screamed._

_He ran to me but he ran into something. He got up and tried to get to me. Something was separating us. An invisible wall. I walked to him and felt the invisible force._

_"Grace was the first, Ingrid the second, and the third is coming. The final battle drawls near. Find each other." Earl said._

_"I'm at Terra Nova!" I screamed at Luke._

_"I'm at the sixer camp with Elaina!" he cried._

A blinding light brought me back to Terra Nova. I looked around.

"Are you okay Annie?" Jim asked.

"There are five Chosen ones left." I said.

"Grace Hanadarko was the first, Ingrid Conard (Nilson) was the second. The third is coming along with the final battle." I said again.

"What? My Aunt was one?" Clay said.

"She defeated the first part of the darkness." I said.

"How?" he said.

"She gave up her life to stop him." I said.

"The warehouse," he looked down.

I nodded.

**Luke's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw Elaina kissing my neck.

"Annie is at Terra Nova." I said.

"What?" She threw her clothes on.

"I don't know what just happened but I know there are five chosen ones left and two have already done their parts." I said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"No clue, but I do know we need to get to Terra Nova." I said.

I threw my clothes on and followed Elaina outside.


	10. Chapter 10: Flash Forward

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Light World 2: Terra Nova**

Chapter 10:

**Luke Conard's POV **

We ran to the bottom of the ground. Elaina sped to the rover and Mira and Lucas ran to us.

"Take us to Terra Nova!" Elaina compelled them.

They got in the car and we got in as well. They sped off to Terra Nova. I saw Mira hold a small bag on her neck. I looked outside and held Elaina's hand.

"Do you think Stefan is there?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"I hope so." She said.

I looked from our hands to her face. I thought about what we had just done…twice. We were awful people. I couldn't tell Ingrid that. Could I? No, I shouldn't. But I had to tell her the truth.

"Watch out." I said.

We jumped over a ridge and landed outside of the gates of Terra Nova. I saw the lights in the distance. I smiled. I was excited. We sped off and then slammed to a stop. I saw the gates and people rush forward. I saw Annie and Clay and Myka and Allison. We were all here. Where we the others though? back in 2707?

"Annie!" I called.

"Luke!" she rushed forward.

"Wait! Annie No!" A man raced forward.

"I rebuke you to the future!" Mira screamed.

She threw the contents of the bag on the ground. I screamed and Annie slid to a stop. The man was at her heel. He got to her and grabbed her arm. I started to run forward. Elaina held me back and pointed at the ground. It was turning green. The ground shook and Mira and Lucas jumped in the rover and took off. They stopped outside of the tree line and got out. I saw them and glared. I screamed and tried to get to Annie. Elaina held me back and said I couldn't get over there. Time slipped away slowly as the ground tremored. The man and Annie started to run. I heard thunder and it struck in the center of the powder. Elaina grabbed me and sped us to the tree line. We looked back and I told her to go get Annie.

"We cant Luke! look!" she said.

The ground started to shake more and crumble. Green light grew out of the ground.

"Luke!" Annie screamed.

"Annie!" I screamed back.

I saw her and the man start to run. Then more lightning struck and the winds picked up rapidly fast. Green light mixed with the wind and soon I saw a tornado appear. It whirled around and around.

I screamed and dropped to my knees. Mira would pay for this.

**Annie's POV**

Jim and I raced forward. I looked back and saw the green tornado race forward. I looked ahead and saw Clay and the others worried looks. They started to run as well. I cried and tried to run harder. We raced forward and then I felt myself slip back. I struggled to keep running. Then I felt my body fly back. Jim grabbed my hand and I floated inbetween the tornado and the ground. I cried. I looked into Jim's eyes and saw him cry. I knew I was going to die. He was straining to hold on.

"I'll never forget you Jim! You're a true friend." I said.

"You aren't going to die." He said.

I flashed back to the zombies in Eureka. How Luke let go. How I was almost killed. I cried.

"Tell everyone I love them." I said.

I screamed as the wind pulled me back. I was barely holding on. I felt myself fall back. I was slipping. Then green lights raced around me. It seemed to pull my legs. I cried.

"Let go!" I said.

"No!" Jim screamed and grabbed harder.

Suddenly things made more sense. I was just a crush with Luke. If Ingrid was back he would be with her. We weren't meant to be. I had a new courage. I pushed forward and crawled up Jim's arm. Soon I was firmly on the ground. Luke and Ingrid were meant to be together. But he was mine for now. I loved Luke. I wouldn't give up hope. I wouldn't die today.

Then the light raced forward and the tornado carried us both up. I screamed and held onto Jim. We flew into the tornado and the world below fell away. The light flew around us and the wind pushed us more into it. Then my life flashed before my eyes and the green faded away and the wind died down. I saw the sun rise in the distance. I fell to the ground and gasped for breath. My body felt weak but strong.

"Jim," I said.

"Where are we?" he asked.

I slowly got up and looked around.

I screamed.

In front of me was a dead body. It was beaten and burned. I jumped back and fell over rocks. I looked and saw a destroyed building. I scrambled up it and found a piece of paper.

"Who is Serena Vanderwoodsen?" he asked.

"She's..from Eureka." I said.

I looked at the body and saw it was indeed her. The dead body had her blonde hair. I gasped and pulled at the paper. I pulled it out and read the title.

"Tesla High School Carwash fundraiser: Hosted by Blair Waldorf and Quinn Fabaray. Located near café diem." I read it aloud.

I looked around me and saw the café diem sign was on the ground.

I knew where we were: Eureka.

But when were we?

What happened here?


End file.
